Bipolar electrosurgery, including bipolar electrocautery, is widely used to apply a heating current to a very localized volume of tissues in order to achieve hemostasis (cauterization, coagulation) or to dissect (cut) tissues, such as during neurosurgery. Typically, a bipolar generator resting near the operating table generates steady or intermittent voltages which are delivered through a power cord to a bipolar electrosurgical tool, such as a forceps. A foot pedal controller operated by the surgeon connects to the bipolar generator through a pedal control line separate from the power cord delivering the heating current to the forceps. Unfortunately, the location of the pedal controller is often not aligned with the surgeon's foot, requiring that the surgeon grope for the pedal or contort his or her body position in order to depress the correct pedal, posing significant risk and delay to the surgery in progress.
One solution is to have a surgeon's assistant move the pedal controller to a position which is close to the surgeon's foot. But this, again, adds delay to the surgery. Further, if the surgeon moves to another standing position, the location of the pedal controller may no longer be reliably known by the surgeon. Additionally, the pedal control line is an additional cable in an operating room already full of instruments and cables, and may thereby create clutter and a risk of falling.